l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Kozan (I)
Hida Kozan was a Void shugenja, Kuni Witch Hunter, and Emerald Magistrate of the Crab Clan. Family Kozan was the son of the berserker Hida Ikarukani and an earth shugenja gifted with the blessing of the void. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire The Kuni Witch Hunter had taken the name of his sensei's lost son. The Voice of the Empress, by Seth Mason Toshi Ranbo In 1197 Kozan worked under the wing of Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu, who personally recalled him to Toshi Ranbo. They wiped out a small cell who had attempted to revive the Cult of the Blood-Red Moon. The Voice of the Empress Togashi Satsu befriended Kozan. The Voice was impressed that the Crab knew how to embrace the misunderstanding of others, who knew how to draw strength from within even when others doubt and question him. Voice of the Empress In 1199 Kozan became the Voice of the Empress Iweko I after Togashi Satsu stepped down. He attended Imperial Winter Court at Toshi Ranbo, where he was the target of an assassination attempt. A group of samurai routed the assailants, but not before Ikoma Katsuro, Yasuki Kaito and Kitsuki Miroken died during the fight. Winter Court 4 - Final Week Summary Renewed Treaty with the Naga Kozan, the Imperial Advisor Yasuki Makoto, and the Imperial Chancellor Toku Hikaru, gave audience to the Zenathaar, the Warrior of the Bright Eye and leader of the Naga race. The departure from Rokugan of the Dark Naga, who bore the soul of the mad Naga Shahismael, had freed the akasha from its terrible influence. In response, one thousand of the Naga awakened from their Great Sleep. The Zenathaar renewed the bonds of aid and cooperation between the Empire and the Naga race. The Siminoth, a Naga male, who was called the witness because he had remembered and witnessed all events of importance since the Naga entered in the Great Sleep, was appointed as the Naga liaison to the Empire. Siege: The Heart of Darknes, by Shawn Carman Assassination Attempt Kozan announced that the Empress would not be in attendance at Winter Court this season, but remained in seclusion, considering the matter of her successor. She left an Imperial Regent occupying the Imperial Throne. The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman He served in Winter Court for the Regent Utaku Zo Sia. During the Court, Kozan was the target of an assassination attempt which killed his yojimbo Seppun Arisu. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Betrothed Kozan was betrothed to the Master of Fire Isawa Koiso, but it was not certain if Iweko II would keep him in his position or if he would step down and marry into the Isawa family. Imperial Heir Selected The Empress eventually emerged from her seclusion and announced the next Emperor would be her elder son, Iweko Seiken. The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman Renewal of the Treaty with the Naga Iweko met in private the Zenathaar and offered her resources to begin the reconstruction of the Naga Embassy, appointing the Zenathaar as a liaison to the Empire, to re-establish regular communication with the Naga race. Scenes From the Empire 42, by Mari Murdock, Maxime Lemaire, & Shawn Carman Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Coronation of Iweko II Kozan continued as Voice of the Emperor after the coronation of Seiken as Iweko II. He announced that the Emperor would grant the winner of the Gift of the Emperor tournament, Daidoji Yurei, his two petitions. To allow the Daidoji family to study the use of explosives, and to commit seppuku because he had embarrassed Iweko II. Coronation, by Shawn Carman and Maxime Lemaire The Rise of Jigoku Once Daigotsu reneged on his agreement with the Empress, Kozan announced the Shadowlands Taint had endured, it had only remained hidden. Ominous Revelation (Evil Portents flavor) External Links * Hida Kozan, Voice of the Empress (A Line in the Sand) Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates